


The Private Massage

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Licking, Light Bondage, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Re-union Sex, Sex, Smut, beauty salon, massage oil, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2946533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's got a good job at London's most well-known and the most prestigious beauty salons and one of her customers has something on his mind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot sequel for "The Best Birthday". I got the idea to this from watching girl-on-girl porn... ;)

Erin loved living in London. Tom had helped her to get everything she needed. He did have some furniture ready at his other apartment where she now lived. He also helped her to get a job from a new city, from a new country. Erin had kept contacting her friends and family back in Finland daily, but now, after three months of living in London, the contact had reduced to monthly basis. She had her own life now, new friends. And she had Tom.

When Erin first came to London to visit her friend Fiona, she and Tom ended up having a steamy hot night together. And a night after that. And a night after that. Until she had to go back home. Since then, Tom and she hadn't had any sex, or hadn't even changed kisses, if you don't count a small smacks on the cheeks. They did go out for a sort of a date when she moved to London, but that was pretty much it. No any kind of action of what so ever. 

Erin got herself ready to leave for work and just before she opened the front door, her phone beeped for incoming message:  _"Don't be alarmed!"_

Erin frowned. The text came from Tom. What did he mean by that? She was in a hurry, so while she walked to the subway station, she tried to call Tom to ask him what was up. He never answered. While she was sitting in the sub, she sent him a message:  _"Why should I be alarmed? You should know by now that I don't freak out that easily..."_

 

 

She got off at her stop and checked her phone. No answer. Erin shrugged, turned off her phone and entered the salon she was working,  the Diamond Beauty. She greeted her work mates and went to change her clothes. When she came back, she checked the order book to see what was coming. She looked at the name of her last client of the day; Adam Page, full body massage.

"Really? I have to do a full body massage to some random guy? God knows what kind of a kinky bastard he's gonna be", she muttered to Helen, her co-worker.

"He specifically asked for you", Helen replied.

"What? I don't even know this.. Adam Page person."

"Well, I guess you have a secret admirer then", Helen smirked.

Erin started to think if this was what Tom meant, to not be alarmed. 

 

When Erin finished her last treatment before her mysterious client, Helen came to tell her that her customer had arrived. Erin took a few deep breaths and finished up the massage room; aromatic candles, dark curtains pulled down, harmonic music quietly playing on the background, sheets and blankets on the massage table, heating up the massage oil. She walked out of the room to meet her customer and when she saw him, standing there, waiting, he whole body trembled. "Adam Page" was Tom. During those three months she had been working there, Tom had never came to get a treatment from her. Until now.

"Right.. this way..., Mr. Page.." Erin said quietly.

When Tom walked pass her, he gave her the ultimate eye-fuck that she had ever gotten from anyone. Not even from Tom himself when they met for the first time. Erin shuttered. She knew that Tom was just fooling around, trying to make her feel more comfortable. But he failed that miserably. She was drenched. Drenched from the fact that she would put her hands on his bare skin, drenched from the fact that she gets to move her hands all over his body in a few minutes. Drenched from the fact that Tom was there.

They entered to the massage room. Tom was looking around the room, Erin saw him smirking. "Perfect", he muttered. Erin didn't really know what she should do at that moment, she was just looking at him. At his gorgeous body. 

"Strip", Tom said.

"Wha--"

"Strip. You have made this room look so nice for us. Now, be a good girl and lose those clothes", Tom said, eating her with his eyes.

Erin bit her lip. She looked into his eyes and at the same time, she started to remove her pink uniform, along with the black tank top and black trousers. She was now standing there with nothing but her underwear. 

"Well don't stop. When I say 'strip', it usually means that I want you to take off ALL of your clothes", Tom said, with a low, dangerous voice.

"I can't do it here! I work here! What if someone hears us--"

Tom put his hand over Erin's mouth to shut her up and pushed her against the wall. He leaned down to her, licking his lips.

"Then, you better not make a sound, darling. Take everything off", he whispered.

Erin panted heavily. She unhooked her bra and let them drop on the floor. Tom was still leaning against her, moving his head a bit to see her breasts and her rock hard nipples. Erin reached down and pushed her panties to her knees and moved her legs to make them fall off completely. Tom hummed, his voice vibrating in his chest, making Erin shiver and her wetness pool even more between her legs.

"Hop on the table. On your back", Tom whispered.

Erin sighed. She climbed on the massage table, facing Tom. She had never felt more exposed. Tom turned to the side table to take the pre-heated oil in his hand.

"Happy now, Adam Page?" Erin asked jokingly.

Tom turned around, put the bottle of oil back on the table, a furious look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to not make any sound? Now I need to use this on you", he rasped, taking a gag from his pocket and a rope from the other. He grabbed her wrists and wrapped the rope around them, holding her arms over her head and attaching the other end of the rope to the massage table. Then he wrapped the gag around her mouth so that she couldn't say anything. Just as he wanted. He wanted her to be under his will, to dominate her.

Tom took the oil back on his hand and poured the warm liquid all over her body. Erin's eyes rolled back and a slight whimper came out of her. Tom loved the sight of her naked body going on goose bumps and shivering under his touch. He started to move his large, warm, soft hands around her body, from her stomach to the her shoulders, sliding them down over her breasts to her sides, from her sides to her most sensitive area. Her breathing heavy, she spread her legs more wide to give him a better access to touch her. 

"Oh, you're so eager, my love. You're longing my touch. You want me to touch you there where it feels the most delicious. You want me to rub your swollen, precious pearl between your luscious thighs. You want my fingers inside you, to fuck you with them. You want me to find your g-spot, to curl my fingers against it, to rub it. You want my tongue to lick your juices. You want to cum over my mouth as I eat you, as I lick you, as I finger-fuck you. That's what you want, isn't it?" he purred.

All that Erin was able to say or do was to nod her head vigorously and make small whining noises.

"That's my girl. You have my permission to cum when ever you feel like it. But when you do, I want you to cum hard. Harder than you've ever had before. Understood?"

Erin nodded.

Tom went standing to the side of the table and poured some more oil on her body. Then he moved his hands over her sex, tracing his fingers deliciously over her erected clit. Each time he did so, Erin's body shook and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

Tom started to move his middle finger over her clit, rubbing it, circling it. Then he put the nub between his index finger and middle finger and started doing a vibrating side motion. That made Erin moan but because of the gag, her voice was muffled. He released his grip and lowered his head between her thighs and started licking her. At first, with long strokes and then speeding up to quick flicks. He dipped two of his long fingers inside her, groaning against her pussy from the feeling how wet she was for him. He curled his fingers to hit the g-spot, kept on licking and sucking her. 

His hot breath on her skin, she started to feel her orgasm rising. She knew that it would be a strong one. She tried to hold it down with everything she could to make it even stronger. She hearing those wet sounds from his tongue and fingers pumping inside her took her over the edge. She arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut, spreading her legs as wide as she possibly could. Tom kept on pumping her, now replacing his tongue with his fingers, rubbing her hard, watching her trembling as she kept on riding her orgasm.

"That's it, baby. Keep it coming. Keep on cuming for me. Keep cuming under my touch. Yeah.. that's it... Oh fuck, you look so fucking gorgeous when you cum. I'm about to cum here, too... Just from the sight of you having a strong orgasm from me."

Erin slowly rode down the strong electric wave and Tom started to slow down his pace. He removed the gag from her mouth and kissed her, making her taste herself on him. As he reached to unbind the rope around her wrists, he licked her nipples, sucked them, rolled his tongue around them. Erin wanted more. This was not over for her.

Tom helped her sitting up on the table, cupping her face and kissing her gently.

"I've missed you", he whispered.

"I've missed you too, so much", she replied. "Tom.. you came here for a massage. You will have that. Strip. Take off all of you clothes and hop on the table, on your back."

Tom did as he was told and went lying on the table, his cock hard and ready. Erin climbed on top of him. She was standing on her knees in front of him, her body slick with oil. She looked at him, running her hands over her breasts, rolling her fingers around her nipples, pinching them. Tom watched her his mouth ajar. Then she slid her other hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit to wake it up again for another round. The sight made Tom's cock twitch. 

She grabbed his shaft, gave him few deep, slow strokes before guiding it inside of her. She had forgotten how big he was. She rode him slowly at first, then leaned back a bit and fucked him hard to make her insides adjust to his thickness and length. Then she stopped and leaned forward, facing him.

"And don't you dare... to make... a sound. Understood?" she warned him, giving him an evil grin. 

Tom smirked. "Lesson well learned, darling."


End file.
